


Just a kiss

by justiceandspiders



Series: yakulev week (2016) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, M/M, yaku is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceandspiders/pseuds/justiceandspiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Lev’s fault. It was his fault that when Yaku returned to college during his first lesson back he started to sneeze.<br/>-<br/>Yaku and Lev's one year anniversary is coming up and Lev just had to ruin it by catching a cold, didn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 / domestic

Of course. It was just his luck that he’d get a cold only a day before his one year anniversary since dating Yaku. The plan was simple – Yaku would come over in the morning to pick Lev up, and they’d go out for a breakfast meal. At around midday, the two would visit the cinema to watch a movie that Lev has been dying to see for a few months now, then once it was finished, a walk in the park (per Yaku’s request. It was where they had their first date) where they’d share a picnic. To end the night, Yaku and Lev were going to make a blanket fort and watch cheesy movies on Netflix until they fell asleep.

It was all planned thoroughly by Yaku, which the couple had been looking forward to for a couple of weeks now. While the promise originally was to not do anything special for the one year anniversary, Lev insisted. And when Lev was persistent, it’s not like Yaku would say no to going out!

But all of the plans were going to be for nothing, because Lev was ill and he could barely get out of bed, let alone the house. He led in bed – already gone past noon – and slammed his hand over to the bedside table where he phone was lying. He fumbled around a little until his hands met the phone, and he pulled it towards his face. Switching it on, Lev at first squinted at the sudden bright light in his face, but soon got used to it once he lowered the brightness.

The first thing he noticed once he got used to the light was a handful of messages from Yaku, which was expected. Normally, Yaku would send Lev a good morning text, but since he was ill, he never woke up to receive the text, and thus couldn’t reply. He was pretty sure Yaku would worry.

[Yaku]: Morning （´・｀ ）♡  
[Yaku]: Lev? normally you’re the one to send me the first message.  
[Yaku]: Leeeeeeeeev  
[Yaku]: Lev.   
[Yaku]: (;｀O´)o

One thing Lev has learned about Yaku ever since they began dating was that he was very clingy, and he hated being ignored (one particular memory comes to mind when he never saw Yaku calling for him between classes in the hallway. Yaku didn’t eat lunch with him that day, or walked home with him. He didn’t even send a single text!) So like any good boyfriend would, Lev had to apologise.

[Lev]: iiiiiii’m so sorry yaku-san!!!!  
[Lev]: i only just woke up not long ago and my throat hurt and i have a headache and i really don’t feel well please forgive me!  
[Lev]: also, i don’t think i can leave the house tomorrow, i’m really sorry!

He waited five minutes to see if he’d get a reply. He didn’t get one. Lev sighed, sitting up, only to have his head begin to pound. If he couldn’t even get out of bed to get painkillers, maybe the second best thing to do would be to try and sleep some more? Throwing his head back onto the pillows probably a little too harsh for his still-pounding head, causing him to hiss in pain, eyes shut tight.

The headache made falling back to sleep hard, but he was sure he managed a good twenty minute nap before he felt a weight down on the edge of his bed. Which was weird, because Alisa had gone to work in the morning and wasn’t due home until later tonight and he doesn’t remember his parents saying they were coming to visit and wasn’t Yaku mad at him? Opening his eyes slowly, Lev took a look to see who the mystery person was, and sure enough, Yaku was sat there, looking worried as ever, a plastic bag of supplies sat to the side of him.

Lev sat up, sniffing deeply to try and clear his nose enough so when he spoke he didn’t sound so nasally. It didn’t work.

“Yaku-san! What are—“

“Shh, sh. You shouldn’t be talking so much if your throat is so sore.” Yaku spoke quietly, because Lev said he also had a headache, didn’t he? He took out of the bag some medicine that honestly, looked like it was going to taste terrible (then again – most medicines to Lev looked like they’d taste bad), along with a spoon. He stood up, and once he was by the top of the bed, he sat down next to Lev and poured some of the black liquid onto the spoon. “Take this.” He said promptly before shoving the spoon into the poor boy’s mouth.

It didn’t give Lev much of a choice; he could either spit the medicine out on Yaku, making him even angrier than he probably left him earlier today, or just swallow and try to make himself feel better, for Yaku’s sake. As the good boyfriend Lev was trying so hard to be, he suffered through swallowing the thick medicine, shuddering as it hit his throat.

“There. That should help with the throat. Now…” He inspected the label of the medicine, raising a brow as he read through, then put it down where Lev’s phone originally led. Lev watched with wide, curious eyes as Yaku reached across the bed to pull the bag closer towards him, where he took out a pack of painkillers. “You can take two of these now, to help your headache.” He said, taking two of the tablets out of the packet, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand to place the tablets into his hand while he took out a bottle of water.

“You came really prepared, Yaku-san…” Lev almost felt bad for Yaku coming over just to make him feel better! It seems like he’d just bought all of these as well, meaning he likely spent his own money on this. 

“Well, yeah. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you alone?” Yaku put a hand to Lev’s forehead, pushing the hair out of his face with a look of concern written over his face. “Now come on, take the tablets.”

Lev was probably blushing from his forehead to his neck now – it was almost cute how Yaku could still make him blush so much from a simple touch after dating so long! Yaku smiled at it, taking the lid off and waiting for Lev to put the tablets in his mouth, tilting his head back so he could bring the bottle to his lips. It might have been strange to some people, but being ill, Lev didn’t care if Yaku was basically babying him at the moment.

As soon as he was sure Lev swallowed the tablets, Yaku lifted the covers so he could sit down under them with him, and as soon as he was under, Lev wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, head resting on top of Yaku’s. “I love you so much, Yaku-saaaan! You’re too kind to me!” Yaku couldn’t exactly blame Lev for being so excitable about this, so he snaked his arms around Lev’s middle, lifting his head to press a soft kiss to Lev’s cheek. 

“Mm, I love you too, you dummy.” He said it with a smile though, just so Lev knew he meant it in the nicest way possible. Pulling away from the boy, Yaku cupped his cheeks with both hands, gently rubbing circles into his skin with his thumbs. “Did you need anything else? Some food? I brought some soup because that’ll probably –“

“Mmmmnope! I just want Yaku-san to lie here with me.”

“You just – okay. Okay, lie down then.” Yaku proceeded to lie down himself, Lev shortly following. He put an arm back around Lev as he got comfortable, shifting slightly so his head was resting on the pillow, just a few centimetres away from Lev’s face.

Lev smiled at Yaku, leaning forward to bump their noses together. Yaku allowed this, but when Lev tilted his head slightly for a kiss, Yaku moved his hand up, Lev ending up kissing the palm of his hand instead. “You’re ill. I’m not, and I don’t plan on it.”

“But!” Lev pulled back, grabbing Yaku’s hand and giving it another kiss. “You mean I can’t have a kiss until I feel better?”

“Yes. I’d rather just one of us being ill over our anniversary.” Yaku said. It’s not that he didn’t want to kiss Lev (believe me, he did), it was just that getting ill while Lev was ill was just going to be troublesome and Yaku really didn’t need that in his life – especially with the holiday ending in just a week. Going back to college with a cold was not on his list.

“One kiss isn’t going to make you ill, Yaku-san!” Lev reasoned, looking at Yaku with a pout on his face. He really did drive a hard bargain.

But Yaku was strong, and he closed his eyes. “Nope, it will. And I’ll be really mad at you and you’ll be the one taking care of me.”

“I don’t mind that at all!”

“I’m going to put a movie on. Want to watch a movie?” Yaku asked, sitting up – much to the disappointment of Lev. He swung his legs off of the bed and stood, switching the TV on before searching for the remote.

“I just want Yaku-san to kiss me…” Lev grumbled, turning on his back with his arms folded across his chest. As soon as Yaku found the remote, he sat back on the side of the bed, scrolling through the channels idly until he came across a movie that only started around ten minutes ago. Setting the remote beside the medicine, he laid himself back down beside Lev, head resting against the wall.

“And I want a boyfriend who doesn’t want me to get ill! So shush.” And as he saw Lev’s mouth begin to move again, Yaku leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. It was completely accidental – Yaku just wanted to get Lev to shut up! Once he realised what he had done, he frowned, bringing a hand up to slap his own forehead.

Lev however seemed to beam now, smile reaching up to meet his eyes. “Yaku-san! You do want to kiss me! Can I do it again?”

At this point, did Yaku really have anything to lose? It was bound to have happened at some point tonight or tomorrow anyway, so doing it now was just saving him time really. He sat up, and Lev did as well. “Is your throat feeling better?”

“Yeah! It does, it feels much better! Does that mean you’ll keep kissi—“

Yaku leaned forward again, and brought their lips together. All to just keep Lev quiet, of course. That’s what Yaku said when he climbed into Lev’s lap, not breaking apart from the kiss, legs wrapping around his waist while his arms rested over his shoulders.

 

It was all Lev’s fault. It was his fault that when Yaku returned to college during his first lesson back he started to sneeze.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna talk about yakulev? hmu on tumblr at sylvanaswlndrunner


End file.
